Momentous
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "pernahkah kau berfikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa menyukai mu?" Its MoonJae Fanfiction or you called it JongJae? JONGUP X YOUNGJAE Fanfiction


Author : Ichizenkaze

Cast : Moon Jongup / Yoo Youngjae

Tittle : Moment

.

.

.

.

Youngjae menyangga dagunya pada lutut jongup. Menggerakkan dagunya hingga membuat Jongup terkikik geli.

"Aku mengantuk" Youngjae memeluk lipatan kaki jongup.

Jongup menepuk bahunya "tersedia disini, Tuan Putri"

Youngjae terkekeh, meneggakkan badannya dan menoleh kesamping. Menatap wajah Moon Jongup dengan seksama. Youngjae meluruskan kakinya diantara sela tungkai dan paha jongup yang terangkat.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang tiba-tiba datang?" Tanyanya.

Jongup mengaitkan helaian rambut Youngjae ke belakang telinga. "Selain anak basket dan guru pembimbing tidak ada yang mempunyai kunci ruangan ini"

"Begitukah?" Youngjae nendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya begitulah" Jongup juga mendekatkan wajahnya, mereka akan saling mencubit hidung masing-masing lalu tertawa bersama.

"Hyung, pernahkah kau berfikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa menyukai mu?" Jongup membersihkan debu tipis yang hinggap di seragam Youngjae.

Youngjae mengerutkan kening, dia bukan tipe pemuda yang ingin tahu segalanya, yang terpenting adalah Youngjae menyukai Jongup dan sebaliknya. Namun lima bulan menjalani hubungan dengan Jongup cukup membuatnya penasaran.

"Memangnya apa?" Youngjae menatap mata Jongup.

Jongup tersenyum tipis, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

'_**Moon Jongup adalah seseorang yang menjaga begitu ketat ponselnya hingga memakai lima macam sandi sekaligus'**_

Youngjae pernah mendengar itu dari salah satu temannya. Ponselnya yang berwarna hitam, bahkan Youngjae tidak pernah mengetahui wallpaper apa yang dipakai Jongup untuk ponselnya.

Jongup memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Gallery dengan nama folder Yoo Youngjae.

"Aku?" Youngjae menarik lebih dekat layarnya untuk memperjelas.

Jongup mengangguk. Dia membuka folder tersebut. Mengklik sebuah foto. Foto dirinya.

"Ini pertama kali aku dapat foto mu,hyung. Saat masa orientasi sekolah" Jongup meletakkan dagunya di pundak Youngjae.

"Kau menjadi Komisi Disiplin, hehehe kau lucu sekali saat memarahi ku karena tidak memakai sepatu warna hitam"

Itu adalah potonya yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah super cuek, melipat lengannya didepan dada, Jongup mengambil fotonya dari sudut bawah, hingga cahaya matahari pagi tergabung pada wajahnya. Dibawahnya ada sebuah tulisan.

_'Komisi disiplin yang begitu manis' _

Jongup menggeser kayar ponselnya. Lagi. Dirinya. Sedang berdiri didepan kelas dengan tampang ramah kali ini.

"Aku masih ingat sekali kau memarahi ku karena mengeluarkan ponsel saat materi"

Youngjae tersenyum tipis, memegang dadanya yang berdentam begitu cepat.

Jongup terus menggeser layar ponselnya. Terus. Foto dirinya. Sedang melakukan banyak hal. Saat dia sedang berada diperpustakaan. Berada di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, dengan biasan matahari senja yang menawan. Saat dia tengah menatap makanan tanpa berniat sedikitpun memakannya. Dibawa foto itu terlihat sebuah tulisan.

'_Apa yang kau fikirkan, Tuan Putri? Cepat habiskan makanan mu sebelum dingin'_

Youngjae memukul lengan Jongup yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Berhenti memanggil ku Tuan Putri"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" Youngjae menatapnya.

Itu adalah dirinya yang sedang tertidur didalam kelas, menggunakan tas sebagai alasnya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan hm?" Jongup menjawil dagu Youngjae yang selembut kapas.

"Kau sungguh!" Youngjae benar-benar tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa isi gallery Jongup dirinya semua.

"Oh iya hyung, aku juga punya ini"

Jongup mengulurka ponselnya. Pipinya terasa panas. Dia melirik Jongup lalu memandangnya dengan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Youngjae menarik dasi Jongup.

Jongup mengangkat bahunya dan terkekeh saat melihat wajah tak percaya Youngjae.

Itu foto tiga hari yang lalu. Saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah Daehyun untuk menjenguk pemuda itu sakit. Saat senja, saat beberapa temannya keluar membeli makan dan sebagian lagi mengganggu Daehyun dan Junhong yang baru saja menjalin hubungan. Youngjae bergerak menuju balkon kamar Daehyun lalu duduk disebuah bangku panjang disana. Jongup mengikuti, duduk disampingnya.

Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, ditemani hembusan hangat angin musim semi dan cahaya matahari senja yang memukau. Dan Jongup mempunyai foto itu. Foto dimana sileut mereka terlihat melekat pada biasan senja. Saling mendekatkan wajah dan menyapu kehangatan.

"Jika ada yang bertanya kapan pertama kali aku jatuh cinta pada mu, jawabannya adalah semenjak aku melihat mata ini" Jongup mengelus pelipisnya.

Jongup membuatnya indah. Mengubah sosoknya yang biasa menjadi sangat memukau. Saat pertama kali menerima Jongup sebagai kekasihnya, Youngjae sering bertanya apa hal yang dia sukai dari Jongup. Dan kini, dia tahu..

"Aku masih mengantuk" Youngjae merapikan dasi Jongup. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangan didepan dada.

Jongup tersenyum, membuat matanya manjadi lebih terlihat garis saja. Jongup menarik bahu Youngjae dan menyandarkan kepala Youngjae didadanya.

"Lebih baik? Ku pastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu"

"Jangan memfoto ku lagi" lirih Youngjae, memainkan kancing seragam Jongup.

"Karena saat kita berpisah, foto-foto itu bisa saja kau hapus, jadi simpan saja semuanya dalam ingatan, karena itu tidak bisa terhapus" Youngjae menarik nafas dalam. Jongup mengangguk dan berbisik.

"Ya, Tuan Putri"

Youngjae tersenyum dan mencubit pinggang Jongup, memejamkan mata dan merasakan Jongup mengecup pelipisnya lembut.

...karena kesederhanaan Jongup yang mengagguminya, karena mata Jongup yang memandangnya indah, karena Jongup menyukainya secara ringan.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

RCL Juseyoo~


End file.
